While various solar batteries are being used, when the output voltage is prescribed, a solar battery module in which a plurality of solar battery cells are connected in series is used. Such a solar battery module is configured such that a front-face electrode formed on a light-receiving-surface side of a solar battery cell is electrically connected with a back-face electrode formed on the back face of an adjacent solar battery cell through a wiring member such as a lead wire. Conventionally, solder has been used for connecting the electrode with the wiring member (see for example Patent Documents 1 and 2). Solder is widely used since it is excellent in connection reliability such as in conductivity and adhesive strength, as well as is inexpensive and versatile.
Further, from the view point of environmental protection and others, a method of connecting wirings without using solder has been studied. For example, the below listed Patent Documents 3 to 6 disclose connection methods utilizing paste-like and film-like conductive adhesives.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-204256
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-050780
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-286436
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-357897
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent No. 3448924
Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-101519